


An Uncivil Disturbance

by firefly_quill



Series: We're all Lawyers now [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Swearing, Verbal Sparring, it's okay they've got each other's back, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: Akande, Gabe and Hanzo have dinner after the first court date. They run into unwanted company.





	An Uncivil Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/gifts).



> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is for Omano, for being so incredibly kind, generous and patient <3 Omano has also created the most beautiful artwork for "A Civil Dispute" that I've previously (foolishly) forgotten to link. [Please have a look and send your love!! ](https://fireflyquill.tumblr.com/post/169289993474/omaano-it-is-on-me-to-believe-you-to-believe)
> 
> Jesse doesn't appear in this chapter, and it focuses instead on Akande, Gabriel and Hanzo. I'll take any excuse to write the three of them together. This fills in their off-screen dinner that happens in Chapter 4 of "A Civil Dispute" (it’s numbered as Chapter 5 because of the prologue, sorry!). It makes most sense if you've read at least to this chapter in the other story. I would love to hear your thoughts! <3

Ogundimu got caught up with Vishkar after Hanzo returned to their table, and Gabe took the opportunity to draw Hanzo further to the side. He had seen Jesse’s sad puppy dog eyes follow the man, and while Reyes had to utilize every last ounce of his army and courtroom training to keep his eyeroll to himself, he also realized what he had to do. Luckily, Hanzo also had his eyes trained on Jesse as he left, which gave Gabe a way into the topic. 

“How are things between you and the ingrate?” Gabe tried to float the question as though he was just creating conversation. 

Hanzo’s initial silence gave him his answer. 

“Complicated,” Hanzo decided. Reyes could see Hanzo reaching for other words he could not find, as a troubled look settled on his brow.

“You hungry?” Gabe asked. With Overwatch busy, Hanzo was likely going to return home alone, and Reyes knew too well how one’s mind could tear itself apart given the space to do so. “There’s a pizza place around the block that’s not bad.” 

“Pizza?” Akande’s voice chimed in disdainfully over Reyes’ shoulder. Vishkar had said their goodbyes and departed. Gabe shot Hanzo an annoyed look that only he could see, and Shimada smirked in response. “How much do you charge an hour again?”

“Not every meal has to cost as much as the GDP of a small country,” Reyes shot back. 

“You exaggerate.” Akande dismissed the criticism. “Besides, we have made a significant blow today. It is worth celebrating.” 

“What did I tell you about celebrating too early?” Internally, Reyes began to run through possible excuses for excluding Ogundimu, understanding what the man was trying to do. However, Hanzo was gathering his things, and looked ready to leave with both of them. Gabe clenched his teeth. Akande read the situation expertly. 

“I will treat,” he suggested as a peace offering. 

“Gotham’s,” Gabe countered, as though they were bargaining. If he couldn’t keep Hanzo from Ogundimu, he could at least be there to run interference, and have a decent dinner while doing so.

Akande shrugged carelessly. “Fine.” 

“Fine,” Gabe grumbled, grabbing his coat and briefcase.

Akande turned his attention to Hanzo.

“Did you drive? If not, I’d be happy to—” 

“He’s coming with me,” Gabriel interrupted. Akande looked disappointed. 

“Very well,” Ogundimu conceded. “I will see you there.” He nodded and turned to leave.

Reyes motioned for Hanzo to follow him to his sportscar. 

They drove in silence until Hanzo decided to break it. 

“You wish to say something.” Hanzo stated rather than asked. 

“Hmm?” Gabe asked absently. While this was true, he was still trying to find a way to phrase it. 

“There is something you wish to say,” Hanzo repeated. 

“About Akande,” he added when Reyes still did not respond. 

Reyes sighed. “Just be careful around Ogundimu.” 

“That is almost exactly what Jesse said,” Hanzo observed with an amused smile. 

“I know him better,” Reyes answered. “And I agree.”

“Do you?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Because he admits that he finds you to be a mystery.” 

“You’ve talked about me?” Reyes asked with mild alarm. 

Hanzo chuckled. “In passing.” 

“What else did he say about me?” 

Hanzo only laughed. “You didn’t use to care about such things.” 

“I _don’t_ care,” Gabe insisted.

There was a pause. 

“Unless he’s talking shit,” Reyes added begrudgingly. 

“Surely you know him well enough to know he would not?” Hanzo still looked amused. 

While Gabe had never thought on it before, Hanzo was right—Ogundimu wasn’t the type to do so. 

“Akande is a better man than you give him credit for,” Hanzo continued. “Who knows? You might even like him if you gave him a chance.” While Hanzo was still teasing, there was a slight fall in the timbre of his voice that suggested he was being partly serious. 

Gabe just grumbled as he pulled up to the valet. 

Akande was already seated when they arrived. He stood when they approached, and pulled out a chair for Hanzo which Gabe promptly sat in. Gabe looked nonplussed in the face of Akande’s glare, and Hanzo laughed quietly as he took his own seat.

There were already bottles of sparkling and still water on the table. The small courtesy did not go unnoticed, but Gabe counted it as a pragmatic move his partner had made to appease him. 

“I would like to order a bottle of wine for the table. Order anything else that you would like,” Akande gestured to the menu, which only confirmed Gabe’s suspicion. 

They placed orders for food and drink, and Akande didn’t miss a beat after the waiter left, to Reyes’ annoyance. 

“Hanzo. The LA Phil will be playing Rachmaninoff next Saturday,” Akande casually took a sip of his wine. “The Rach 3.” 

“Oh?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard it live.” 

“You should come with me. I have box seats and always struggle to give away the second ticket.” 

Hanzo was amused once again by how Akande’s request was phrased as a command. At the same time, he had a suspicion that if he truly were to decline, Akande would not push. 

“You’d think we didn’t have a case to prepare for,” Gabe snapped. 

Akande shrugged. “I cannot see it extending another week further.” His casual smile transformed into a smirk. “I would have invited you, had you not fallen asleep before the second movement was over last time.” 

“It’s all the same as the first anyway,” Gabe muttered. 

“Well I’ll be. Gabriel Reyes.” 

Gabe felt his heart come to a complete stop. He had hoped never to hear that voice ever again. Across from him, Hanzo’s expression softened with a rare look of concern. His eyes darted over to Ogundimu, who was looking at both of them, his eyebrow raised in silent question. 

“They still let you work in this town?” 

Gabe only realized his fist was clenched around the handle of his knife when Hanzo gently placed a hand over his own. Gabe relaxed his grip, forcing himself to breath slow and steady breaths. 

“You are at the wrong table, Petras,” Hanzo answered for him calmly. 

The general took a few more steps to force himself into Reyes’ line of sight. Understanding dawned across Akande’s features. His lips pulled down to form a grimace, but he made no other move.

“Just here to say hello to an old friend,” Petras drawled. “It’s been so long. Haven’t see you since—when did I last see you again? Oh right, when you nearly got kicked out of the courtroom.” 

“Hasn’t been long enough,” Reyes growled, intentionally not turning to meet Petras’ gaze. 

“How’s life been for you since then?” Petras continued with twisted glee, ignoring the comment. “How’s the new firm? How’s Jackie boy?” 

Reyes slammed his fist on the table and would have stood had Hanzo not tightened his grip on his wrist to stop him. 

“You don’t get to call him that,” Gabe spat. 

“How often do you get to, nowadays?” Petras taunted.

“Tell me, Petras, are either of those lovely young women your wife? I do not believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her,” Hanzo cut in, his voice as cold as ice. Two tall, waifish women with long blonde hair were standing at a distance, clearly waiting for the general.

Petras sobered slightly. “They’re associates.” 

“Associates,” Hanzo hummed. “How quaint. You won’t mind introducing us then. Any associate of yours is certainly a potential client of ours.” 

“Last I heard, neither of you were with Overwatch,” Petras sneered, having regained some of his confidence. “Him on account of the shit he pulled in court, you on account of your attempted murder of your brother.” 

It was Gabe’s turn to grasp at Hanzo’s hand as Shimada completely blanched. Luckily, the attack against Hanzo had been the last straw for Akande.

“General Petras. I do not believe we’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Akande Ogundimu.” Akande stood, shoulders squared and imposing, as he extended a hand. 

“Ogundimu,” Petras turned his attention to the Talon lawyer, facing him with disdain. “You took that disgrace in after what he pulled.”

“Indeed I did. Personally. I saw to it that he would have a place where his talents would not be wasted,” Akande replied smoothly. 

Gabe looked up with surprise. He had never heard the details regarding why Talon had extended an offer to him after their senior partner had retired. He scanned Ogundimu’s face to find that the man was being perfectly honest. 

“Well that’ll be another fine place he’ll take down,” Petras sneered. 

“Overwatch is doing better than ever before,” Hanzo answered coldly, having mastered himself again. 

“And Talon is flourishing under Gabriel’s assistance,” Akande added. 

“We’ll have to see about that then, won’t we?” Petras leaned in to bare his teeth in a sinister grin. 

Akande observed Petras speculatively, eyes darting to gather information so that he might plan his next strike. Hanzo knew the second that he found the pressure point: Akande’s features sharpened with the confidence of a man who had already won the battle. “I hear that you are running for office, General,” Akande changed subjects swiftly after drawing a quick breath.

“Yes,” Petras pulled back, confused by the sudden shift in topic. 

“A principled conservative like yourself must rely on many friends in this state,” Akande continued. 

Petras didn’t understand, but Hanzo did. 

“Many of whom would require the services of a firm as prestigious as Talon,” Hanzo added thoughtfully. “Many who have benefitted from Talon’s fine work, in fact. What was that case that you had just finished favourably, Akande? The one where the Silicon Valley exec afterwards gifted you with a car?”

“No, my friend, that was a case from last year,” Akande answered smoothly. “The one we won last month offered to replace our office computers.”

It was Petras’ turn to lose colour.

“It would seem prudent, necessary even, for a candidate such as yourself to ensure bridges are not burned,” Ogundimu was smiling, but his eyes remained sharp and threatening. 

“You’re all just a waste of time,” Petras muttered vaguely. 

“Some might say the same of a Republican running in Los Angeles,” Hanzo shrugged. 

Petras growled and clenched his fists, but began his retreat. 

They watched as the general stalked away, encircling the waist of an “associate” with each arm as they left the restaurant. 

“So the Rach 3,” Akande inquired once the general’s party was out of sight. 

Reyes turned to him incredulously. He realized though that the quick change of subject was likely a tactic to make him feel better. Truthfully, the less they talked about Petras, the less space that piece of shit took in his life, the less significant he seemed. Gabe exhaled a breath that he seemed to have been holding forever, and his shoulders finally released the tension that had been holding up his entire frame. 

Hanzo nodded. “Very well.” 

It was Akande’s turn to look surprised. 

“You should give the orchestra another try,” Hanzo added, turning to Gabe. “Rachmaninoff is not the classical fluff that Akande must have brought you to previously.” 

“I do not patronize fluff!” Akande seemed genuinely offended, and for some reason, likely because the previous situation had been entirely the opposite, Gabe found it hilarious. 

Both Akande and Hanzo visibly relaxed at seeing him laugh. 

“I’ve not gone in a long while,” Gabe admitted. “Since with Jack…”

A conflicted look spasmed across Ogundimu’s features. He frowned into his wine. 

“I suppose I could secure another ticket adjacent to ours.” 

Gabe saw the small kindness, but also, the rather large concession that his partner was making, and his heart filled with goodwill towards the man that he had never felt before. He remembered Ogundimu’s previous words, how Akande had been the one who insisted on recruiting him. While Reyes had largely been indifferent to the man, and often found his arrogance irritating, he began to wonder whether Hanzo did have a point. 

Plus, he would get to be the third wheel, for Jesse’s sake. Reyes gave a long, staged sigh. 

“Yeah, I’ll give it another shot.” 

Hanzo nodded, and offered him a small smile of encouragement. Ogundimu rolled his eyes and reached again for his wine glass, but Gabe had a feeling that Akande’s irritation was performative. 

Gabe found himself unexpectedly enjoying the rest of their evening together. Hanzo provided the perfect buffer between himself and Akande: he was able to knock Akande down a peg when the man became annoyingly arrogant, and Ogundimu would fall silent, rapt with attention whenever Gabe and Hanzo began to talk about the good old days. 

In turn, Gabe was certain that Akande learned several things about him that evening that he had never known before, and vice versa. They had rarely struck up casual conversation in the office, and now finally outside of it, it seemed that they were both realizing to their equal surprise that they got along. 

It helped that Hanzo was unafraid to bring up several questions that neither man had wanted to ask. 

“What you said to Petras, about Gabriel,” Hanzo inquired. “Was it true?”

“You know that I do not flatter,” Akande replied, evasive and clearly embarrassed. Gabe found it amusing that Hanzo didn’t seem to care. 

“It was very kind of you,” Hanzo offered with a genuine smile. 

For the first time that Gabe remembered, he saw Akande blush. 

“We needed a new partner, and Gabriel was both competent and available,” he mumbled into his wine glass. “Simply a pragmatic decision.” 

“Most of your kindnesses are.” Hanzo looked amused, and Gabe wondered whether the man was intentionally trying to fluster Akande now, just because he could. 

Akande made a noncommittal sound. He didn’t have a reputation for being kind—was often seen as the opposite in fact. It was clear that he was having some trouble figuring out how to react to this praise, which Reyes found equally as amusing. It also made him wonder again whether Hanzo was correct—Ogundimu was more than he seemed on the surface. His embarrassment also indicated that Hanzo was indeed different to him compared to anyone else. No one else would have dared to pry, and no one else would have been allowed to. 

“Enough,” Akande dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. “Tell me more instead of Petras. I would like to be prepared in case he is foolish enough to come after us.” 

Something in Hanzo’s expression sharpened dangerously at this suggestion. It reminded Gabe of the Hanzo of old he had seen in the courtroom—the one who found thrill in unsurpassable obstacles. In this way, Reyes had to admit, he was most similar to Akande. Reyes had to admit as well that he himself felt a fire ignite at the thought of plotting together against the asshole. It was a relief to know that he wasn’t alone, that both Hanzo and Akande had his back. 

Reyes flashed his teeth in a dangerous smile. “Where do I begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Akande and Hanzo are classical music buffs (fight me)!!  
> ;)  
> Rachmaninoff's 3rd piano concerto (sometimes called the "Rach 3") is often considered the most technically challenging piece of its time, and is well worth a listen! [Here it is](https://vimeo.com/15991774) performed by acclaimed pianist Vladimir Horowitz and the New York Philharmonic :)


End file.
